The Regained Turnabout
by AwesomeSauce29
Summary: For the last time, Miles Edgeworth visits his former mentor before the latter's execution tomorrow. But, Miles has a plan that however makes more than Von Karma sweating bullets; it is to get justice for himself and someone he holds dear to his heart. atarashiishousetsuka already uploaded her story about this scene!


15 years of mistreatment. 15 years of lies. 15 years of wasted days of feeling guilt is finally over. His mind was no longer tormented by that constant scream of terror and fear. The one who tormented Miles throughout his life is in prison, not regretting his actions, not at all. That's why Miles want to change that.

He visited in familiar detention where he had been in custody, for a crime he definitely didn't commit. Normally, this place gave him the shivers, but he wasn't faltered by anything and continued his confident walk.

Slowly, he sat on the wooden chair while the guards were sorting him out. He was becoming a nuisance, that old man, the rumors were true. And the fact, all prisoners tried to kill him.

 _Wow! Miles thought spiteful. What a name, he made for himself! Everyone hate him so much, one time, prisoners and even guards put dynamite around his cell and it exploded like thousand fireworks! Too bad, it had failed. Miserably.  
_  
ARGGH! ARGGH!

Quickly Miles looked up and couldn't believe his eyes what he was watching. Von Karma. Struggling. To get out the room. Held by two massive guards. And trying to push him back.

Thankfully, one of the guards had enough of his nonsense, gave Von Karma a big fat push to the ground and quickly closed the door.

Manfred, embarrassed and angry at the same time, swore in German. Steadily, he got up from the dusty floor, and before he sat down the offered chair, he glanced at Miles, smirking like there was no tomorrow.

 _That bastard! Relax, Manfred, he is provoke a reaction from you. Just ignore him!  
_  
Von Karma quickly sat down and stared at the black celling as if it was more interesting than Edgeworth. Miles instantly noticed what Von Karma was doing which made him smirk more.

"My, my, Manfred, are you giving me the silent treatment? Very well, as you have decided to be obedient for once, I shall talk." Miles felt relief in his chest and softly smiled inside as this meeting was more adequate than he expected.

He cleared his throat and tried to make Von Karma uncomfortable by gazing at him sadistically, "Von Karma, what happened?" These words caught Von Karma's attention and he faced Miles. Before he had a chance to say anything, Miles raised his hand to stop him from blabbing and continued his fine speech.

"You used to be this perfect image of a flawless prosecutor, who will do nothing to stop putting criminals in prisons, one way or another, but the truth is something else, and it makes you helpless when it is exposed!" Despite himself, he felt genuine sadness in his heart. There was no doubt that Von Karma's betrayal hurt him, he even considered him as role model even though he wasn't the kindest mentor to have.

Von Karma began to sweat furiously while hearing his unfortunate protégé's words, angered by them. He wanted to strangle Miles as his words destroyed what was left of his glorious honour.

 _Manfred, calm down! You are falling into the boy's trap! Just pretend he doesn't exist! It is not that difficult!  
_  
He noticed that Miles had stopped speaking and Manfred gave a weak sigh as he had a faint hope he would finally leave. That hope has shattered into thousand pieces of glass, as he saw Edgeworth narrowed his eyes and gave him a dark smirk.

"Von Karma, I haven't finish yet, I have so much more to discuss about, like…" Edgeworth sneakily put his finger on his chin, imitating a thinking face to mock his mentor, "Your very amusing defeat, let's talk about that, shall we?"

Edgeworth's tone was deliberately sarcastic so that he could get a decent answer from the potty-mouth prosecutor. It has to be, he had weeks and weeks to prepare this and… _Wright, he encouraged me and supported me all way through. I can't let him down and let my efforts go to waste. No, I won't do that!_ He crossed his arms and gave his poor excuse of a mentor his most serious look.

"I can't honestly believe a rookie-" He leaned forward and waved his hand sideways so he had Manfred's attention, 'Hey, but did you realize you lost against a rookie? Against the one who got you here! My, it was so amusing that a professional of 40 years is beaten by a rookie attorney of three cases! THREE!" For the first time in forever, Edgeworth chortled softly without fear and humiliation.

Manfred clicked his fingers and nodded his head side to side in a sinister fashion, "Tsk, tsk, Edgeworth, that is all you wanted to say, how pitiful. I raised you better than that, Demon Prosecutor!"

Miles wanted to leave; really he was willing to get out of here. When Von Karma said 'Demon Prosecutor' he is just got flashbacks of how he was ruthlessly and selfishly, winning cases without any remorse. The only thing that is stopping him now from running away was the thought of Wright in his mind.

He layed his hands flat on the smooth table and stared at Manfred's face for a while, studying him and planning to break him and his useless pride. "What is the matter, Von Karma? I thought you were having a laugh." His playful smirk drastically changed into a solemn frown, "But because this is no joking matter and you want to get this over with, I have proposition; you answer my questions or I will keep talking about your defeat until your ears are bleeding."

Manfred thought that the boy was out of his mind. But then again, the boy was serious and he would do anything to fulfil his wishes. With that doubt, he felt an unfamiliar coldness in his spine and will decided to answer the purposeless questions what the boy had.

"What is it? Is it about your father's murder? The DL-6 case already answered that. The murder of that attorney? Yanni Yogi's confession answered that. What pointless questions do you have, you unambitious boy?" He snapped his fingers which caused the wind to attack Edgeworth. But Miles remained unfazed and while his cravat was swinging side to side, he held his fluffy cravat until it stopped moving.

After a brief moment of hesitation he replied in a melancholy tone, "You want to listen to my questions? Listen carefully, then, why did you use me as a pawn? Am I not a human being? Is this because of your game of revenge or did you actually feel sympathy towards me?"

 _It was both_. But the always vain Von Karma would never admit it in his life until now. He smiled, rather cruelly and boasted in his snobbish voice, "Tsk, tsk, is it not obvious, Miles Edgeworth? I killed your weak father because he RUINED MY PERFECT RECORD I WORKED FOR 40 FUCKING YEARS! I done it but my perfect record was forever in jeopardy. So to add the insult to injury, I took you away from your good for nothing friends and forced you to be prosecutor while your helpless father could do nothing about it. I-"

Miles sighed. _He didn't need to answer my last question which I was about to tell him. He did kill my father in cold blood because the only thing he genuinely cares is his blasted record. I should already expected that answer but then again… I don't want to hear it, especially from him. Then I suddenly remembered something important. It is time, to give Von Karma a little reunion party_.

As Von Karma was ranting endlessly about himself, meanwhile, Miles wasn't looking at Von Karma as he faced the door with a small window in the middle. It casted a reflection of what is seemed a tall, but unidentified figure. Its body was covered in long black cloak and has a loose hood hiding his face. The attire resembled a Grim Reaper. But rather an intimidating grim reaper as one of the guards tried to stop him walking to the cell but one glance from the 'grim reaper' and poor guard squealed and ran for his life.

Von Karma heard the pathetic and peeped through the window to see what the commotion is about. For the first time, he felt threatened when he saw the figure. His body was shook in fear and he was breathing abnormally.

 _This can't be. The Gevatter Tod is coming early than expected. No, no, Manfred, it is just your imperfect hallucination. See he's vanished!_

Nevertheless, he grabbed his knees and squeezed them hard so his body would stop trembling. He succeeds and practiced his smirk for few seconds so he could outwit Edgeworth. He moved his head to level with Edgeworth's, and his boastful smirk faded as he jumped in surprise because of the figure was sitting next to Edgeworth was there.

Quickly, he crossed in his arms and spoke in a calm voice like nothing had happened and asked: "Who are you?" to the cloak covered individual who Manfred drew all his attention to.

If the face wasn't covered up, it would be easy to tell that the figure shot an cocky smirk to Von Karma, "No, I won't tell you. Let's play my favorite game; The Guessing Game. It is easy actually, you have to guess who is under the mask and if guessed correctly, you win!" Both the figure and Edgeworth could not help to break down into a… laughing fit.

Von Karma leaned back in shock. _The voice… argh… it is lost in my memories but it is so familiar. It is his/her fault anyway, that person held no importance in my life and will never have.  
_  
He spat at the figure and evilly laughed, "I am not a plaything, you unfortunate bastard which you can play with. Wait… why are you even here? Hahaha, I knew Edgeworth is a helpless dog, isn't he dependent on others for help, right?"

Seeing Miles hurt by this insult made Manfred to laugh in front of his face, but that didn't last long as Edgeworth's smirk returned wider than ever before and made Von Karma furious. In his rage of fury, he grabbed his cane and whack it on to Miles' shoulders, hoping it cause the same ugly scar as Miles did 15 years ago.

But that didn't happen as the first powerful strike was stopped by the strange figure. The figure grabbed the cane with his left hand and threw it across the room. Both Miles and Manfred looked at the figure with the face saying WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL HAS HAPPENED?

The dark figure simply chuckled, "Oh, poor Manny! The last time I saw you, you were dumber than dirt and honesty, since you didn't learn over a decade and half, so it is safe to say you are the same disgusting man we love to hate!" and sent Von Karma a despicable look which tensed the atmosphere more.

Manfred's forehead was covered in more sweat drops and his shriveled cheeks grew red in anger owing to this mysterious figure. _How dare he insult me! He has no right!_

SLAM!

Mindlessly, using his already white fists, he slammed the table hard and then evilly sneered: "Who are you? Why are you supporting this pathetic boy whose future is already ruined? Never mind about him, you are such a coward!" Rudely, Manfred pointed at the figure, "Hiding your face like that. Come on, coward! Face me like a man."

The secretive figure somehow found Von Karma's rant quite amusing and laughed wholeheartedly. However, Von Karma obviously didn't find it humorous and looked irritated.

"What is so funny?" He raised thin eyebrow at the laughing figure but slowly sweat was forming fast in his back.

The strange figure stopped laughing and gave out a serious vibe, "A coward is someone who can't face or deal with anything. Instead of accepting humbly, you just shot an unconscious man in revenge without his knowledge and using his son doing your dirty work. Since over decade and half ago, you have been the ultimate coward, Manfred!"

Von Karma simply couldn't take it anymore and punched the figure. Thankfully, the figure merely dodged it and looked bored, "Oh Manfred, using violence are you? What happened to your always sharpen tongue? Has it given up on you as well as your so called perfect record?"

Underneath the table, Von Karma squeezed his hands together, stared to the black ceiling again and acting ignorant towards the visitors. While diverting his mind, it hit him.

 _The familiarity of the voice and repeated mention of 'decade and half ago'. Wait, 'decade and half ago' = Fifteen years. DL-6 incident was 15 years ago and that voice…. NO WAY_!

With widened eyes, his head was faced with the mysterious figure and yelled, "OBJECTION!" while pointing, "It's impossible, yo-you are de-dead, so ho-how you st-still speaking, I-I silenced you! No! This can't be possible. It can't!"

Miles, while his eyes had an amused glint, looked unconcerned, "Oh, it's possible alright and you shall be the first to witness this!"

"You took your time to find it out, though, you took 15 years to confess your guilt and that was disappointing. Also to answer your other question-"He used his left arm to wrap it around Miles, "I support him because he is my kin."

While Manfred hold up his head in denial, the mysterious figure grabbed on the end of the black hood and little by little lifted it up.

"It is time for you to be punished, Manfred Von Karma" were the final words before he revealed himself as Gregory Edgeworth in flesh.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He clutched his right shoulder as it was suddenly paining him. Although, he had surgery to remove the ill-fated bullet, it left a painful aftermath because if he got stressed, his right shoulder will be the most aching part. After eternally screaming, Von Karma finally controlled himself and looked expressionless.

"Von Karma, are you ok? Oh, I'm sorry you are not." Gregory breaks the silence between him and his rival. Though he was serious, he was unintentionally mocking him, "I am sure you are wondering why I am here even though I am dead? It is mind blowing but it is true, I am currently channeled by Ms. Fey."

While Manfred was bewildered inside, but remained blank and straightened his mane of grey hair, "So spirit channeling is real, then. So what, that's not important. What is important is why you are here?" He narrowed his uninterested eyes, "Were you so desperate to see me hanging lifeless? Blame your son for getting the execution date wrong, it is actually tomorrow." He quickly ended what he had to say as he was getting a bit tensed talking about his 'death'.

Both Gregory and Miles side glanced and gave each other a smug look. "We are going to put sense into you." They utter simultaneously, on which Von Karma reacted with a snort while thinking this is ridiculous.

"So tell me, Von Karma, was your perfect record the only thing important to you? What about love and relationships? Did you love your daughter Franziska or did you use her as a pawn?"

"Do…not…talk…about…my…daughter…like …THAT!" He dangerously screamed but calmed down rather fast as he continued speaking, "You cunning manipulators, how dare you make an imperfect image about me in my daughter Franziska's mind?"

He rolled his eyes in apathy, "Why would you care? What about you, Gregory Edgeworth? Did you care about others? I believe not, because did you know, the bailiff, Yanni Yogi you blamed that he killed you, he suffered! He lost his job and his fiancée to suicide. Because of you, he was willing to kill that blasted attorney and also so your own son, who you failed to protect, would be framed and executed!"

He saw the elder Edgeworth's eyes filled with guilt and he smirked at it him, "What about that spirit medium, Misty Fey, who was doing her duty and was forever disgraced by her own people and the whole world? The media exposed the poor woman as a fraud and as a result, she was forced to leave her home and her daughters alone. You separated both mother and daughters for 14 years, 14 YEARS! Don't get me started on her unfortunate daughters who suffered because of you, if the elder one didn't leave the village, she wouldn't be murdered. Or the younger one, who suffered the pressures of being Master and bear the burden of the village on her small shoulders. What-"

"Von Karma!" Miles exclaimed with an icy glare from his emotionless grey eyes. He using his right hand, he slammed his hand on the table to stop Von Karma's speech and met his former mentor's scowl. He knew that Von Karma was trying to turn the tables and was guilt tripping his father. His determined smile was telling Von Karma that it was the wrong move.

"Who started DL-6 incident, anyway? It was you, Von Karma. Who didn't confess their crimes and could have saved multiple lives from pain and suffering? It was you, Von Karma. You could have saved their lives. I know my father shouldn't lie but he was lying to protect me, Von Karma. You are in jail because you shot him, Von Karma and how much you tried to cover your tracks, there will always be something to find you and you will be exposed in the eyes of Justice! Here is the evidence…"

Underneath the table, Miles reached for the brown sack which he opened up and deeply, he grasps something… rainbowy?! He smiled smugly as he repeats throwing the confetti onto the fallen prosecutor.

"Yes this is the same confetti picked up from that court case which celebrated our victory and your defeat; this is to celebrate your beautiful loss, Manfred Von Karma!"

Before Manfred could react, Gregory placed a hand on Miles' shoulders and gave him a determined look with a proud glint in his truthful eyes. However when he turned to Von Karma, the proud eyes were there but the face became serious and some extent – a mix of anger and a bit of sadness.

"You manipulated my son into feeling disappointment and hatred towards me and all hard working defense attorneys for 15 years. But Von Karma, we didn't manipulate Franziska; but your actions and intentions did. She hates you because you betrayed your very own ideals."

There was silence in the room and no one had said a word. But that didn't last long as Manfred stood up and this time, broke the silence in a dangerously low voice, "Oh really…oh really? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOO! NO! NO!"

He thundered throughout the room and terrifying, out of nowhere, blue and red flames appeared around Manfred like an aura. Fearing the fire would spread out of control; Miles grabbed the fire extinguisher from behind and sprayed it around everywhere, including poor Von Karma who was now covered in white liquid.

Unexpectedly, the guards came from outside and ran over to Von Karma and lifted him up away the room, but Von Karma was shaking away from the guards and wanted to hurt both of the Edgeworths. However more guards came and tasered him in a low enough voltage to weaken the man. Following the struggle, Von Karma gave up to the voltage, and while the guards were picking him up from the ground, Manfred spoke his last words, "This is not over! NOT OVER!"

After Manfred disappeared from their eyes, Gregory turned around to face a very pale Miles with blacken bag under his eyes. _I know you have suffered badly due to that demon._

He pulled Miles into a hug _. However, I am glad you realized your mistakes and you will have corrected them. Without Von Karma, you Miles can do whatever you want. What you choose, either way I am still proud of you, my son._

Both the Edgeworths, in their embrace, let their tears go; feeling happy for gaining victory and justice and feeling sad for 15 years of separation.

* * *

Author Note:

Ok, here's the story how this fanfic was conceived: atarashiishousetsuka and I talked about the villains of Ace Attorney and asked ourselves the question: What would it be like if Miles confronts/corners Von Karma who in prison before the latter man's execution? You know, Von Karma sweating bullets? Because we want to torture them for causing grief to Miles and Phoenix!

Be sure to check out atarashiishousetsuka's version of this scene. (Hers is more realistic and the Von Karma in that story is more despicable as ever!)

I hope you enjoyed my story and reviews will be much appreciated! :)


End file.
